


Feeding Frenzy

by offsocks



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offsocks/pseuds/offsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not exactly a small fish in a big pond but he'll admit that the sharks aren't afraid to crunch his bones in this sea.</p><p>Seunghyun, he thinks, is a shark. Slick and fast, eyes blank and wide to catch all those little fishies in his net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding Frenzy

Seoul at night is like nothing he's ever seen; he'd thought nothing could impress him after a lifetime of getting whatever he wanted. There wasn't anything that impressed him. The best clothes? Mama bought then for him and the maid laid them out cleaned and pressed for him every morning. Bright lights? Couldn't compare to the harsh glow of expensive cigars in the hands of powerful men as his father charmed and bartered whatever he wanted in his dim lit study. Power is relative and he'd always thought his name would give him whatever he wanted.

In Seoul though, it's different. He's not exactly a small fish in a big pond but he'll admit that the sharks aren't afraid to crunch his bones in this sea.

Seunghyun, he thinks, is a shark. Slick and fast, eyes blank and wide to catch all those little fishies in his net. He's Seunghyun now but at first he was just Top, a nickname never more appropriate, cold and impressive with it, hard eyes and harder reputation. Seungri's caught, the first hook tight in his cheek: dull white pills that promised euphoria. Soft, white powder, set in lines as exacting as any geometrist could ask for, were the first tug on his cheek but the last, the thing that reeled him in while he swam as stupidly as a guppie was the half-smile on Seunghyun's face as Seungri swapped out his parent's money for temporary happiness in pill form. But that's nothing, should be forgotten as one of the side effects of his small splash in this pond, except for the look in Seunghyun's hooded eyes. He knows that women and men have promised Seunghyun everything he could ask for at the flash of that half-smile so he's not sure why Seunghyun seems so interested in making him roll over and show his belly.

He is though, interested. So when Seungri meets him at the club, he licks the pills off Seunghyun's hands and follows through to suck on the tips of his fingers, acrid and hard with callouses and nicotine, he knows this isn't where it's gonna end.

The e makes everything soft, hazy, and Seungri couldn't tell you how they got back to his apartment, everything a blur of Seunghyun's hands moving him and the slide of his palms over the silk of Seunghyun's suit. Here they are though, in his slick glass house, track lights and polished steel fittings shining dully. Seunghyun doesn't belong here; despite his expensively tailored suit, he looks out of place. Too raw, too hungry, thighs pressing tight against the shiny fabric of his pants. He looks frozen there on the leather sofa so Seungri pushes his first move, moves fast to straddle Seunghyun's lap, and his whole body's buzzing. He's not hard, even though he can feel the hard line of Seunghyun's cock pushing against his arse, but he can feel the press of it inside him already. He's hot, skin shivering and every muscle tight with pleasure and right now it doesn't matter if it's from the drugs or the secretive curve of Seunghyun's lips.

Seunghyun moves for the first time, hands moving to grip Seungri's thighs and settle him against the slow rub of his cock, and yeah, this is what he wants, this is getting him so hard so fast. His voice comes out deep against Seungri's throat and Seungri strains to understand but all he can comprehend is the undercurrent of want so he scrabbles at his jean's fly, pulls the button open and lifts up to push his jeans and underwear off one leg. No time for anything else, he doesn't need it with the burning in his blood and the prickling all over his skin, all he needs is as much of Seunghyun's skin on his as he can get, but Seunghyun slows him down, puts a hand on his thigh and stops his thrusts even as Seungri's free hand tears open his pants. Seunghyun moves slowly and Seungri would almost call it apprehension if he hadn't seen this man seduce half a club, male and female alike, with just the lift of one brow. As it is, he just waits, ignores the shout in his blood that tells him to push forward, waits and slowly Seunghyun's words filter through. "Wait" and "don't know" and "you're high" come through and maybe Seunghyun's stupid? Because he gave Seungri these drugs, they were bought and paid for in the dusk and shocking strobe of that abandoned club, of course he's high. What does that have to do with anything?

Whatever, it doesn't matter as Seungri shakes his head to clear the fuzz and focuses on the hard lines of Seunghyun's thighs under him. Whatever hesitation Seunghyun has, Seungri can roll right over it. He might be a little fish now but that just means he's learned how to swim faster than all the hungry sharks, flash and turn to avoid their open jaws. He slides his hand into the gape of Seunghyun's open fly between them, clammy fingers catching on the sparse hair on his belly before Seungri twists it to grip his cock and rub firmly under the head  
Or maybe he's better at swimming right into those hungry mouths, he laughs to himself, as Seunghyun digs his fingers hard into Seungri's thighs and pulls him forward so that Seungri can rub the back of his stroking hand against his own cock. It's still funny to his doped mind even as Seunghyun moves to kiss him hard and he giggles a bit into the kiss. Seunghyun pulls back, hands slackening, and looks at him appraisingly. "Something funny, Seungri?" He pushes Seungri back a bit and no, no, that's not what Seungri wants but Top's even stronger than he looks and he can't move. "Something you want to share with me? Am I amusing you?" 

He's never had that look directed at him before but he can see now why everyone's so scared of Top. His face doesn't change, he's so still that Seungri's not even sure he's breathing, but his eyes are sharp enough that Seungri's sure his skin's going to split under the scrutiny and maybe he's not too fast for the big fish to catch, they just don't bother with catching the tiny ones swimming around their heads. He's caught this shark's attention now though and he's pretty sure he's going to feel the crunch of his teeth anytime now.

"Seunghyunnie.." he starts, "Yah, Top-hyung.."

Seunghyun doesn't respond verbally, just stands up easily enough that the weight of a body in his arms seems insignificant and turns to drop Seungri back on the couch, staring at Seungri laying there half-naked and all the way hard. "Strip" is all Seungri gets as Seunghyun's hands go to the top button of his shirt and start leisurely undoing it. He's calm, muscles loose, but Seungri knows he's just circling his prey so he hurries to pull his shirt over his head, push his jeans all the way off until he's laying there naked and trapped. His blood's still thundering though, eyes darting over the Top's lean, hard chest when he shrugs out of his shirt and down to the dark hair peeking from his open pants. 

"Open, Seungri." He's moving before the first syllable of his names passes Top's lips, half turning so his arse is on the edge of the couch and his feet are on the floor as he spreads his legs as far as they go. Top nods, drops to his knees in front of Seungri and pushes his pants down far enough for his cock to slap against the back of Seungri's thigh as it's released. He reaches down to rub himself against Seungri's hole, precome slicking the way, and opens his mouth to say something before he seems to change his mind and his mouth closes in a smirk as he pushes forward hard. Seungri's not expecting it and he lets out a shout as Top forces his way inside with a grunt. 

When the head's in, he stops and lays his hand on Seungri's arching stomach. "Calm down." Calm down? How the fuck is Seungri meant to calm down when he's being split in two, fire racing up his spine? He's never been fucked raw like this, no prep like some whore fucking for $10 in the back of a car and the drugs aren't even taking the edge off. "Take a breath, Seungri, look at me," Seunghyun tips his head forward and Seungri opens his eyes to see him looking down almost affectionately. "Breathe in." He does, chest shaking with the effort, and after three deep breaths Top starts to move. Gently at first, just slow rotations of his hips that only feel like pressure so that Seungri starts to relax and then a harder movement that has him pushing his hips down for more even as his hands move to push at Top's shoulder's. Top laughs at him, not budging an inch and instead gripping Seungri under the knees to lift his feet onto the sofa, spreading him even wider for his slow thrusts. The stretch in his thighs burns and Seungri's not sure he'll ever walk again but when Top presses forward next he hits Seungri in that one spot that makes his vision shudder and his neglected cock throb. Seungri can't help the whimper he lets out and it seems to break Top out of his gentle rhythm, push him into faster thrusts, still short but harder now. He leans down to bite at Seungri's nipple and Seungri's hands lift without his permission to grip Top's sides. He can feel the shift of muscle over Top's ribs with every thrust and digs his fingers in hard enough that Top straightens up, meets his eye and murmurs "Like that, is it?" before pulling his cock out until just the head's inside and shoving forward hard enough that Seungri's head slides sideways against the back of the couch.

He keeps up like that and Seungri can't stop the high pitched squeaks that he's making behind his clenched teeth at the raw drag of Top inside him. The pain's retreated far enough that he can feel the warm rush of drug slow blood through his fingers and the the prickle of it over his scalp and he won't last long like this. The tight curl Top's holding his body in slides his cock through the sweat on his belly with every thrust and he can feel the wetness he's dribbling as everything becomes slicker between them. Top's panting now, starting to lose it as he stares down to where he's fucking into Seungri before he leans forward to press his mouth to Seungri's, squeezing Seungri's balls tight to the base of his cock. The extra pressure on his cock is enough to make Seungri come, every muscle tightening as he presses his head back and his hips down hard. Top loses his rythm, presses Seungri's knees flat against the cushions and fucks in hard and fast before coming with a groan and slumping against Seungri even as his hips continue to move in small shudders.

Top pulls out and Seungri can feel the slide of his come following, has a spare thought of it damaging the leather on his sofa but that's gone when Seunghyun pulls his pants over his hips, does his belt before patting Seungri on the cheek. He looks indulgent now, fat and fed, and as much as he hates it Seungri can't stop the shiver that comes with Seunghyun's low voiced "You did good, kid."


End file.
